


The Fairytale Wedding Job

by Telaryn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Castles, Character Study, Dreams, Fantasy, Multi, OT3, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eliot, Hardison and Parker decide to get married, Nate and Sophie go to great lengths to give Parker the fairy tale wedding she claims she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairytale Wedding Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InklingDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InklingDancer/gifts).



> Written off your OT3 wedding prompt, as well as a glimpse into Peggy and Parker's friendship. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for playing with us this year!

“I can’t believe you’re getting married in an honest to gosh castle!” Peggy stole another look around at the classically medieval décor, her expression positively rapturous. “Sophie didn’t really steal it for you though, did she?”

Parker looked up sharply at that, her eyes wide and indignant, her mouth full of a stuffed mushroom cap. She nodded vigorously, then picked up a plate and spit everything that was left into it. “Of course she did!” she protested, barreling past Peggy’s horrified reaction to what she had just done. “She told me herself that you can’t have a fairytale wedding without a castle.” She paused, considering something. “I’m sure Nate helped.” Glancing down at the plate in her hand, the thief seemed to realize what she’d done. “Do the mushrooms,” she said, gingerly setting the plate on the table between them. “Eliot’ll like them.”

“But you don’t?” Peggy asked, her expression uncertain.

Definitely aware now that she’d done something wrong, Parker made a helpless gesture. “The little sausages were really good.”

Peggy’s eyes grew even wider. “You didn’t like the bruschetta either, did you?”

Parker searched her memory for which one might have been the bruschetta, and finally threw up her hands in defeat. “Why isn’t Eliot dealing with the food? Eliot knows food – I don’t know what people like!”

Amy Palavi entered just in time to hear Parker’s frustrated exclamation. “Eliot’s already been over the menu. He wanted Peggy to see if she could come up with something that you’d eat.” A white garment bag was draped across her arms. “Something besides cake,” she finished, hanging the bag on a nearby hook.

“Sausages!” Parker declared brightly. “I will always eat Peggy’s sausages. Is that the dress?”

Amy unzipped the bag and folded back the sides so that they could all see what it held. Her wounded pride apparently forgotten, Peggy gasped. “Parker, it’s beautiful!”

Parker couldn’t speak. She had asked Sophie for an honest-to-goodness princess dress, and now with the evidence of the grifter’s skill and devotion within her reach it was suddenly all too much. White silk, light as air, spilled over her hands. _It’s tough – won’t tear in a fight._ The dress had a close-fitting, sleeveless bodice that wouldn’t compromise her movement.

“Are those pants?” Amy asked, pulling a second hanger from behind the dress. Parker’s grin widened as she took the white silk pants from her friend.

“That’s exactly what they are!” On impulse she checked the waistband of the dress and found that the full skirt was designed to tear free of the bodice with a sharp jerk of her hand. Emotion swelled unexpectedly inside Parker’s chest, making it difficult to breathe. Until that moment she had assumed that her desire for a fairy tale “princess” wedding meant that she would be stuck in some constricting high-fashion dress that made her feel decidedly not like her, but would work for the vision she had in her head.

Holding the proof in her hands that she’d been wrong, Parker couldn’t escape the feeling that Sophie – her own personal standard for elegance and beauty – was trying to tell her without words that she was a princess just the way she was.

“Okay,” Amy said gently, taking the fabric out of her hands, “no tears on the silk. Come on.” Putting her arm around Parker’s shoulder, she and Peggy guided the thief to a chair and helped her to sit down.

Peggy crouched in front of her and took both her hands. “Don’t you like the dress?”

The question was so serious and well-meaning and ultimately wrong, that Parker laughed through her tears. “No – no. It’s perfect. Sophie says that sometimes people cry when they’re really happy and she’s always right when it comes to people’s feelings.”  
********************************************  
 _How is this even my life?_ Alec Hardison stood on the wall of the castle Nate and Sophie had stolen for them (okay, maybe they hadn’t actually stolen it, but he’d been with these people long enough to understand there were certain questions you didn’t ask – especially not when the idea of a stolen castle made Parker so happy) – and looked down at idyllic green fields and farms and trees beyond. A warm, sweet wind played across his skin; the hacker closed his eyes for a long moment, letting himself just _feel_.

“Can I assume the technical side of things is under control?”

Startled, Hardison opened his eyes and whirled to see Eliot standing a few feet away. The hitter’s arms were crossed over his chest, but he was smiling.

Hardison relaxed. “Hey man – we been together how long? My part of the plan always works.” He turned back towards the parapet wall, leaning his forearms on the stone cap. “How’s things in the kitchen?”

Eliot joined him at the wall a moment later. “I sent Peggy to have Parker taste some of the dishes she had planned.” Hardison raised an eyebrow at that, and Eliot shrugged. “She was starting to drive her staff nuts. They’re a good crew – they know their stuff. Peggy’s just worried about doing right by Parker.”

“Yeah,” Hardison said doubtfully, but Parker and h’ordhoueves?”

“The menu’s set,” Eliot said, waving away the other man’s concern. “It’s all going to come off perfectly.” He shrugged, his grin turning mischievous. “Besides – Parker wanted the whole bridal experience, didn’t she?”

Hardison laughed at that. “You are evil sometimes, man. Pure grade evil.”

“What?” Eliot spread his hands, feigning innocence. “I’m just looking out for our bride’s welfare. I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Oh yeah,” Hardison said, nodding. “You’re nothing but husbandly concern. I get it.” Overcome with emotion, he reached out and gently hooked a hand behind Eliot’s neck, pulling the hitter in for a kiss.

What started out as a soft press of lips quickly turned into something deeper. Lips parted, the kiss became deeper…more intense as Eliot turned more fully into Hardison’s embrace. HIs hands moved possessively across the muscles of the younger man’s shoulders, down his back… “I am not going to make it until the wedding,” Eliot groaned, pressing his forehead against Hardison’s. “That bed is too damn big and too damn empty.”

“We agreed,” Hardison reminded him with a quick caress of Eliot’s cheek. “All three of us – we agreed we would take a break until the wedding night.” He grinned then, ducking his head. “I know what you mean though. I miss you guys too.”

“That looks fun!” Both men turned to see that Parker had come up the stairs to join them on the wall. “Can I play too?”

“Were you nice to Peggy?” Eliot asked as they drew Parker into their embrace.

The thief pouted. “That was mean making me deal with the food. I thought that was going to be your job!” She slumped visibly then, when Eliot raised an eyebrow at her. “I was nice. I told her the sausages were good, and I promised to always eat them.” She paused. “Sophie sent my dress. It’s beautiful and perfect and everything I ever wanted!”

Eyes huge, Hardison shook his head and put a hand over Parker’s mouth. “Woman, you crazy? In all your reading about weddings, didn’t you find anything about it being bad luck for the groom to know about the bride’s dress?”

Eliot snorted as Parker glared at Hardison until he released her and stepped back. “That’s seeing me in the dress. Which you’re not going to do until I’m walking down the aisle. I know the rules.” Turning,, she put her back to the parapet and tugged each of them until they were curled up on either side of her. “The dress is new. Sophie’s letting me wear the diamond tiara she wore when she was the princess of Hungary. Her note said I need to wear my oldest diamonds, which I remembered to bring. That gives me something old, something new, and something borrowed.”

Hardison exchanged a knowing look with Eliot. “Let us take care of the ‘something blue’, mama,” he said, kissing her cheek. Eliot and me – we got you covered.”


End file.
